


No Where Else

by intersstellar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intersstellar/pseuds/intersstellar
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth up to the cabin in Montauk. Cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	No Where Else

Annabeth pressed her hand to the car window, watching the frost melt around it. 

Percy’s hand rested on her leg. He looked ahead eagerly, leg bouncing. He had told her they were driving to Camp, but she saw right past that—they had missed the exit that took them to Half-Blood Hill, and he had borrowed his stepdad’s car. 

She placed her hand over his, meeting his eye. His face spread into a smile, a familiar excitement glinting in his eye. He squeezed her hand, and warmth rushed through her so suddenly she grinned, cheeks burning. 

He turned sharply into a hidden driveway, stopping in front of a tiny wooden cabin, half-buried under the snow. 

They climbed out of the car, pushing through the snow. 

“This isn’t Camp,” she said, and tried to believe it wasn’t just to see him laugh with excitement. 

“Welcome,” he said, “to Montauk Beach.” 

She laughed. He reached for her hand and she gave it. He pulled her to the door, pushing it open. The air that spilled out from inside was almost as cold as outside, but they stepped inside anyway. “What’s this place?” 

His smile turned quiet, thinking. “It’s my mom’s cabin. Well,” he added, “not really. But she’s the only one who ever rents it.” 

“It’s where she met your dad,” Annabeth said, piecing it together. 

He nodded. “And where the minotaur found us.” 

“Great memories, then,” she said, touching the wall. The wood was smooth. Her eye caught his, and the burst into laughter. 

“Somehow, the monsters never came here,” he sighed. “Except for that once.” 

She smiled fondly, then looked around the cabin. The bed in the center was made, the shelves filled with food and supplies. Percy must have come up here earlier. “You set this all up yourself?” 

He nodded, smiling tentatively. “D’you like it?’ 

She beamed, putting a hand on his chest. “I love it.” 

His face melted into a grin. Her heart fluttered. “Come,” he said, leading her outside. He opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a pile of blankets, then walked to the porch, where there was a wooden park bench built into the wall and floor. He carefully laid out a blanket on the bench, then beckoned her over and wrapped one around her. 

She watched the snow tumble off trees. A gust of wind blew a flurry off the cabin roof. Percy laughed, and Annabeth couldn’t help a smile. “What is it?” 

He gestured with a hand that was wrapped tight in covers. “The seagulls.” 

On the beach twenty feet away was a collection of seagulls. They fought each other, squawking angrily. “Don’t they migrate?” Percy asked, watching them fly away. 

Annabeth considered it. “I guess New York seagulls don’t.” 

His laugh was warm, lovelier than anything in the forest. 

They quieted, watching the soft snowflakes drift to the ground. Annabeth sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Percy?” 

His voice was soft. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you. For bringing me here.” 

He pulled her tighter and kissed the top of her head. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 


End file.
